Wonderboy, 30 Endless Nights
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: This story takes place two months after the end of 'Wonderboy The Self Proclaimed Progeny'. Titus has decided to travel the world in honor of his fathers memory, to see all the things his dad dreamed of before he was murdered. EARTH-69
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

Wonderboy 30 Endless Nights Issue 1: Wonderboy Meets The Amethyst Knight

Prologue: It's been two months since the end of the events in 'Wonderboy The Self Proclaimed Progeny' were the Egyptian god of chaos Seth, brutally murdered Titus' father . Since then our hero has been protecting his home town San Francisco, the base of the teenage superhero team the Teen Titans. Wonderboy has occasionally assist the Titans whenever the opportunity came up. Wonder Girl even extended an invitation for him to join as a full time member, but he respectfully declined. After the war with Seth was finally over Titus starting thinking about his Dad much more and the things they always talked about seeing together. They'd traveled the world together because of his fathers profession but they never explored the country they lived in, so Titus decided he would take sometime to travel around the United States and see all the things his Dad would never get the chance to. He made a list of every land mark with sentimental value that his father had mentioned before he passed away.

When Titus completed his list, he did some research in order to locate each item and for the most part he was successful in finding their locations. The first on his list was the Venus De Milo, a statue said to be carved after the legendary Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Titus found out that originally the statue was being kept at the Louvre Museum in Paris, but an eccentric billionaire from Missouri bought the Venus De Milo and kept it in an unknown location.

Titus' new boyfriend, but old friend David (aka Superstar) was a little upset that he wanted to go on this journey alone, but Titus reminded him of his obligation to the Starlights, a team led by his close friend Star Sapphire (Davith Callisto). With some persuasion Titus managed to convince David to let him travel on his own, but not before David forced Titus to allow him to visit once every couple days. Without hesitation Titus agreed finding comfort in the fact that his boyfriend would be around to keep him company every now and then. Titus transformed into his red, silver, and black Wonderboy costume ,then he was off to Missouri to find the first item on his list, the Venus De Milo.

AUTHOR NOTES: Even though I'm in the middle of writing Wonderboy's origin, I've noticed when I read comics that usually writers publish the heroes origin, as well as another story were they are a more established hero. So now I will be writing both stories at the same time. If you'd like to know the gist of Wonderboy's origin so you can better understand his relationship with other characters in this story, visit my profile for a link to the Earth-69 wiki, as well as a direct link to Wonderboy's wiki and other heroes who play a main role in Earth-69. It's complete with pictures of our OC's drawn by myself and MadrinGenesis, as well as fully updated histories and details on their powers and abilities. I hope you enjoy it. =]

PS. This story will be frequently updated so look forward to seeing it.


	2. Issue 1: Was Too Much Much?

~Midway City~

Wonderboy arrived in Midway City in about thirty minutes flying at near full speed. When he arrived Wonderboy had absolutely no idea were to start searching. All he knew was that the man he was looking for was in that state. He noticed a man flying with a girl away from the city as well. When he used his advanced vision to see who it was, he recognized Power Boy, but he'd never a seen the girl in a blue dress he was carrying before. He assumed that it might just be Power Boy carrying out a bounty, and didn't think much of it.

Before Wonderboy could decide were to begin his search, he heard an unusual gunshot not to far across the town. When he concentrated on the area the shot came from he could hear a man, grunting and moaning as if he were fighting for his life. Immediately Wonderboy took off to see if he could help who ever was being attacked.

When Wonderboy arrived he saw a tall muscular man in blue, gold, and red dragon scale armor with a long gold spear, and shield ricocheting bullets by another person in what appeared to be futuristic high tech full body red and silver shining armor.

When Wonderboy examined the two more closely he noticed the man in dragon scales costume bared a striking resemblance to Big Barda's design, but Wonder Woman never told him anything about Big Barda taking on a progeny other then Little Barda.

The person in the high tech armor was using a jet pack to maintain flight at a safe distance, while he fired repeatedly at the man in dragon scales. He seemed to be struggling to keep his balance as each bullet struck his shield. While the armored man continued to fire, a rocket launcher forged together on his left shoulder.

Without warning the high tech man fired a relatively large missile at the man defending himself. Instantly Wonderboy took off with amazing speed, caught the missile and used his strength to redirect it's course straight up. The man jet packing flew backwards a few yards away from Wonderboy. Seconds later a giant explosion could be heard from above slightly shaking the ground.

(Wonderboy) Are you insane! That missile could have blown up the entire city!

Immediately the man jet packing opened fire on Wonderboy. He struggled but Wonderboy managed to deflect the barrage of extremely high powered bullets. He'd never felt bullets this powerful before. Another shot was headed straight for Wonderboy's head but instead of deflecting it, he moved out the way to examine the bullet as it flew by.

All he could see was a transparent bullet outline fly by, almost as if the bullets were made out of air. It was unlike anything Wonderboy has ever seen, and these bullets had a significant difference in their power than any bullet he'd previously deflected. The only explanation Wonderboy could come up with was that this mans technology was from another world, or the future, both theories very plausible. After Wonderboy felt he was safe from being randomly shot, he flew back to the injured man in dragon scale armor. Upon closer examination he noticed all the missing chunks that had been blasted away, revealing many cuts and dark bruises.

(Man In Dragon Scales) You are a friend of the Amazon, Princess Diana?

(Wonderboy) That's right. I guess my outfit kind of gives it away. I'm Wonderboy, and from the looks of whats left of your costume I'd say you have a connection to Big Barda.

(Bombard) Yes. I am Bombard. Barda rescued me from Apocalypse and brought me here with her to Earth.

The two young heroes meeting was interrupted by rapid gun shots in there direction. Instinctively Bombard put up his shield and Wonderboy began deflecting the bullets.

(Wonderboy) So, quick question. Who is that, and why is he attacking you?

Wonderboy had to talk a little louder then usual to speak over the clanging sound of the bullets.

(Bombard) I'm not sure. He just appeared a little less then an hour ago terrorizing the city. I've been doing my best to hold him off but he's to long ranged for me to get close.

(Wonderboy) Well then, let's just see how good he is.

Wonderboy began leaping back and fourth with impressive speed making it appear as if he were teleporting. The man shooting could no longer target Wonderboy and soon ceased fire. Now that there was an opening, Wonderboy flew in front of his new enemy and punched him dead in the chest sending him flying. Wonderboy couldn't help feeling a little smug after closing on this guy so easily.

(Wonderboy) Was that too much?

The man signaled Wonderboy to examine his chest. When he looked down he saw a bright blue sticky grenade, seconds from exploding. Wonderboy managed to throw it off but not before getting caught in it's blast. He was sent plummeting to the ground but before he crashed, Bombard swooped in and caught him. For a moment Wonderboy could hear his ears ringing.

(Wonderboy) I guess I spoke to soon.

Bombard placed Wonderboy back on his feet.

(Bombard) Perhaps not. On my own I was no match for him, but with your assistance I do believe we can win.

(Wonderboy) It sounds like you have a plan.

(Bombard) I do. Can you trust me?

Wonderboy telepathically connected to Bombard.

'An yfrie nd of Dian a's isa fri end of min e. W hat'st he plan?


End file.
